


Edge Discovers the Wonderful World of Subbing

by Twigs and Berries (TwigstheShifter)



Series: Papyrus X Reader [1]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Knotting, Multi, Sex Toys, Sub Papyrus, excessive cum, fluff at the end, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/Twigs%20and%20Berries
Summary: The Great and Terrible Papyrus is used to being a dom. He has to be if he's in the royal guard, right? Well the human shows him what a great time being a sub could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CrazyMuffin on Maximum Overboner's discord for inspiration! This is my first serious smutfic, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

The Great and Terrible Papyrus couldn’t believe it, that this was happening. He is glad that no one could hear him in his room, he wouldn’t want anyone to think lower of him. He was propped up by his elbows on his bed, ass in the air getting eaten out by the human. His tongue lolled, legs shaking with every swipe of your tongue. He bucked his hips when you popped it into his hole.

“P-PLEASE HUMAN.” he begged.

For a moment he worried that he would tear his sheets with his grasp. He moaned loudly when you moved from his clit to sucking his tailbone. He wrapped his legs against your head and bucked again just from his movement. 

“PLEASE, FASTER.” he groaned.

He’d never been a sub before, and though he never would admit it, he was loving every second. You were applying so much pressure on him now, he felt like screaming. He held back, though, he knew someone would hear him if he did. 

“PLEASE, PLEASE, I CAN’T. OH GOD, MORE!” 

You were using your hands to play with his tailbone as you continued licking, his feet were thrashing against your neck. He couldn’t stand it and dug his head into the mattress and yowled. He felt the pressure build in his abdomen, it was too good.

“I’M GOING TO C-CUM.” his voice was shaky.

You stopped and motioned for him to get on the ground. He obeyed and spread his legs, panting, and looking up at his dom.

“Oh no you don’t, not yet at least.”

He whimpered, what were you going to do? You removed your underwear and pressed his face to your crotch.

“I’m going first, or you’re not getting your release.”

Papyrus knew you were serious and scrambled onto his knees, immediately getting to work. He was going at it like a madman, rhythmically stimulating everything you had. Clit, Clit, vag, clit, vag. He was trembling from his own arousal, what he was doing, the sounds, the whole scene. His hips were rocking on the ground, trying to find anything to help him along. Tears were rolling down his face, and he was sweating now. 

“COME ON, PLEASE.” He moaned into your pussy.

He lengthened his tongue in hopes of speeding things up. He could smell that you were getting there, but it was not nearly quick enough for him. He was getting impatient and formed a cock, begging you to use it.

“Tsk tsk, I thought you were better than cheating.” 

He wanted to cum so badly, this was torture. He would’ve taken note of this if he wasn’t so focused on the task at hand. He was bobbing his head along with the rhythm now, giving his motions a little more force. He couldn’t bear it any more and started pumping his cock, precum gushing from between his phalanges. He could feel his knot swell and knew then that making a dick was a mistake. 

You must have seen the worry in his face because you finally gave in to his pleas. You lay on the corner of the bed and he jumps up, lining his member up with your entrance. He looks you in the eyes and whines like a dog.

“PLEASE MAY I?” 

You nod and he slams his cock into you. His thrusts begin erratically, but then even out as he gets a rhythm going. His speed is laudable, faster than any human you’ve been with he’s sure. His legs are jerking now, and it’s making it hard to stand. He slows down only slightly to allow the knot to enter you without too much pain, then resumes once it’s in place. You’re so much tighter than he’s used to and the exotic texture gets you both to orgasm. His vag twitches as he spurts into you. His knees give out, and he slumps onto the bed.

But he barely gets any relief as his clit is still begging for more. 

“MISTRESS, MY CUNT STILL NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF.” he shamefully reveals.

“I’m stuck like this. And I can’t reach down to finger you.”

“I KNOW, I’M SORRY I WAS NAUGHTY...AND GREEDY. BUT PLEASE, THE TOYS ARE IN THE CABINET NEXT TO YOU, MIDDLE DRAWER.”

You grab the first thing that you can, it’s a vibrating dildo.

“YES! YES! MAY I SHOVE IT IN? PLEASE!” he screams enthusiastically. 

You hand it to him, but keep the remote. He shoves it in with ease, taking it all the way to the base. You turn it on and the reaction is immediate. He pumps another load into you and begins squirming. He’s thrusting into you at the same time and pace as the dildo, moaning. Though it doesn’t last long as his vag was nearly there anyways. He muffles a shout with your stomach as his pussy orgasms, and lays on top of you with a heaving chest and a dick inside you.

“Keep going.” you command.

“NO I DON’T THINK I CAN.”

“This is your punishment for disobeying me.”

He nods and gets back up, arms quivering, and puts the dildo back in place and continues, shooting a load into you with every thrust of the toy. By the time the knot is small enough to come out both of you are exhausted and covered from the hips down in Papyrus’ cum. He cuddles up to your back and plays with your hair. There’s going to be a lot of laundry to be done, but he’ll put that off for now. He enjoyed being the big spoon, and your warmth is different and oddly comforting.

“LET’S DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME.” he coos, and kisses your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I've decided to make this psued SFW only from now on, so if you're here for smut head over to Twigs and Berries


End file.
